Golden Eyes
by Kemreit
Summary: Young werewolf Feronia has never met a group of humans like the Marauders. They start messing with her life, bringing up secrets and past memories that should be left alone. Summary still in work.


I am no one. I merely follow orders that are given to me by my master. I only have a first name since my father thought a surname would make me sound to human. I am one that the moon holds sway over it and I enjoy it. I love the taste of human flesh and blood in my mouth. Maybe that's why my master thought I was more useful then the few other werewolves that worked for him. My parents also work for my master and like other werewolf parents they are not to kind to their offspring but I do not care. They, no sorry not both just my mother, she is pitiful like the rest of the older ones, weaker, slower, and hesitant to attack. My father trained most of the younger ones along with me. Soon, he and his army of werewolves will be ready to do my master's bidding. Soon but until then the younger ones are making sure nothing will stop my master from getting what he wants. This is my story, a story that belongs to me, Feronia of the Moon.

------

Feronia crouched on top of a large, thick branch that belonged to a twenty feet tall tree. She looked through the thick branches of the neighbor trees, to see where her next assignment was. Her next assignment was this castle not to far from the outskirts of the forest. This castle was where the enemy of her master worked as long with other possible threats. She was to kill those possible threats and keep an eye on her master's enemy until the time was right. Then she could kill him but until then she had to find a way to get into the castle and act like an innocent little girl. Master was very stern about keeping her being a werewolf a secret; so to respect his wishes, Feronia would obey him. All she had to do was blend in and do her job when she received the go-ahead.

Feronia sighed deeply and ran her thumb over her nails. It was rare to get an assignment where she had to blend in but she had done few of them before so she was familiar enough to know what to do. However if she was to be here longer then a few weeks and she would not have the pleasure to kill anyone until she was given the go-ahead, Feronia didn't know what she was going to do about the full moon. Feronia loved the moon as well as her transformation but for this assignment it could prove to be a problem.

Feronia jumped down from the twenty feet tall tree and landed on her feet with a soft _thud_. She was thankful for all the training she went through to be able to do such things. After straightening her clothes she made sure no one was around and then made her way to the castle. Feronia praised herself for always thinking ahead. Something she liked about herself and was always rewarded about, being able to think ahead and stay a few steps ahead of others. Calling her master's enemy ahead of time to set a meeting about wanting to become a student at Hogwarts seemed like a good plan to her. That way she wouldn't have to show up like everyone else on the first day. It was already the second week since school started and she only had a half an hour till the meeting with the master's enemy. She hoped finding him was easier then it looked. It really bugged her when she didn't know something and the layouts of inside of the castle was something she had no knowledge of. Outside, yes but inside she was clueless about. Grumbling under her breath, Feronia made her way towards the castle.

-------

_Oh bloody Hell Merlin. _Feronia thought bitterly, walking around looking like she had no idea where she was going. _I really hate this._

Every once in a while she would pass a large group of students and they would stare at her and if she tried to ask them where the Hell Dumbledore's office they would just look at each other before running away. After a while, Feronia stopped asking people for the information she needed but they never did stop staring.

Feronia realized she must look out of place._ Them with their fancy robes caring their books to their chest and me with my ripped up light jeans and my ratty white shirt. I also must look a sight. A pale looking girl with long straight hair that is dark as the night and eyes that holds the color gold._

Feronia reached up to her hair and quickly threw it in a high ponytail. She enjoyed the feeling of her eyelashes coming in contact with her spaced apart bangs. Usually everyone hates having his or her bangs so long but she was not everyone was she?

Feronia passed another group and they stared at her as she made her way past them, ignoring their stares. She found it pointless to snap at them for doing such a thing if they are still going to do it, even when her back was turned to them and they would not think she noticed it. Some things are just a waste of breath. She would rather act then try to talk it through; it proves to have more of a result. After all, actions speak louder then words.

She stopped and stared at a statue next to a door that looked strangely familiar. Realizing she had past it already, she narrowed her eyes at it and tried to think where she made the wrong turn. Groaning Feronia set out again, and searched for something She didn't recognize and found it. A scent of a person floated into her nose and she felt her nose wrinkle slightly. He smelled nice, clean, but she detected a faint scent of sex on him as well.

"Are you lost?"

Feronia glanced over her shoulder and eyed the smug looking platinum blond boy with gray eyes. The boy smirked at her as she gave a slight nod to his question. "I'm Lucius Malfoy." He said his name like it had a high importance to it.

"Feronia." The young girl gave her name and faced the attractive boy.

Lucius looked Feronia up and down and his smug look was replaced with a satisfied look. "I am looking for Dumbledore's office." Feronia said and folded her arms across her chest but kept it loosely hanging.

Lucius raised a brow. "Did you just enroll here?" He asked and she again gave him a slight nod in reply. Lucius smirked and walked to Feronia's side and motioned towards a direction. "May I have the pleasure to escorting you around then?" He asked, smirking.

"Only if you show me Dumbledore's office first." Feronia answered and then after a few minutes she gave the boy her own playful smirk.

Lucius smirk widen. "Right this way then." He said as he led the poor, defenseless girl away.

As Lucius led Feronia to Dumbledore's office he would not stop talking about himself or how he had an effect on all the girls who would just fall down before, kissing the ground he walked on.

_Slytherin egoistic git_. Feronia thought as she took note what house Lucius was in.

"Almost there Feronia." He said her name like he owned it. Feronia forced a small fake smile, getting ticked off at how Lucius acted like she should be grateful for him just allowing her to be near him.

Suddenly then something drew her attention away from him. Feronia looked over to her side as four boys walked past, deep in conversation. Three of them smelled human but one…one of them had the scent of the moon. _Another werewolf?_' She thought as she stared at the group, wondering if her nose was wrong. The other werewolf apparently took notice of her own scent. He turned away from his friends and stared at Feronia. She quickly drew her gaze away and focused on Lucius, who had not noticed her sudden interest in something else. _Master never said he would send another werewolf here unless…that one does not work for my master. _Feronia thought, feeling a pair of eyes on her back. She tensed and refused to look back, not wanting to met the boy's gaze.

"Ah, here we are." Lucius said as he stopped in front of a door. He looked at his new chance for a good shag with a smug smirk planted on his face. "I hope you get my house." He said and received a smile.

"As do I." Feronia lied to the sex-driven git. Lucius smirked while Feronia stared at the gargoyle in front of the door. She studied it and waited from something to happen. "…What now?"

"You don't know the password?" Lucius asked, quirking a brow.

Feronia gave him an annoyed look and mocked him. "Do you know the password?" To her dismay, he didn't notice the tone she had used with him.

Lucius shook his head. "I should take my leave." He said as he quickly glared at the door. "I can't be late for my class. Maybe I'll show you around later." He turned to the girl and took her hand, bringing it up to his smirking lips. Before Feronia knew it, she felt cold lips touch her bare skin. "I'll see you later." He said, smirking.

Feronia watched him leave and then looked at her hand, a disgusted look on her face. She started brushing the back on her hand against her jeans, disgusted by the thought of where his lips had been.

Turning back to the statue she did her best to remember Dumbledore's letter. He might have sent her a password. Feronia racked her brain until a word popped up in her mind that looked familiar. "Lemon drops." She heard her light voice say the statue, guarding the entrance to the office. The statue started moving and she was granted permission to enter. Smirking gleefully, Feronia entered what she had assumed to be the office.

To her surprise the first thing she saw – and only saw – was a staircase. Feronia let out a bitter and tried sigh and took a few steps forward and the staircase started moving in a spiral direction. Within a few seconds she found herself standing in front of another door. Expecting another staircase Feronia opened the door and found herself staring at Dumbledore's office. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, she entered and studied the surroundings. Some of the items she knew about, other's appeared a blank in her mind. There were portraits all over the walls that were pretending to sleep, giving Feronia the feeling that they were watching her beneath their closed eyelids.

She walked further into the office until she came across Dumbledore sitting in his desk. He looked up at her and smiled. "Good afternoon Feronia Kroll."

Feronia smiled at the fake surname. It wasn't the best she could do but it was the first word to pop in her mind and out of her mouth. "Good afternoon Dumbledore." Feronia found herself speaking politely. She tensed slightly as Dumbledore's eyes studied her face. When he looked back down to his papers on his desk Feronia sat down in front of the desk. "Am I late?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No, not at all." Dumbledore said. "Did you find the office alright?" He brought his gaze back to Feronia's face.

The tensed girl shook her head. "Had a hell of time trying to find the place. I was wondering, is it really alright to enroll so late?"

Dumbledore nodded and his eyes twinkled all knowingly. "Of course. I've gone over your information about the knowledge you have. I think you might do nicely in Sixth considering you've been…home schooled correct?"

Feronia nodded.

Dumbledore smiled. "You are sixteen years old?" Again, she nodded. "Are you familiar with the classes?" This time the girl shook her head. Dumbledore smiled and handed Feronia a list and then he went on about what the classes were about and what was needed to take.

Feronia looked at the list as she listened to her master's enemy. She was surprised at how well she was doing for one who was supposed to kill this man.

Care of Magical Creatures

-- Defense Against the Dark Arts --

-- Potions --

-- History of Magic --

-- Astronomy --

Divination

-- Herbology --

-- Transfiguration --

Muggle Studies

Ancient Runes

Feronia took a quill nearby and marked the ones she wanted to take with dashes surrounding them. She did not really care for any of the classes since she already was familiar with them but she was pleased to find Astronomy on the list. Transfiguration interested her as well. History of Magic…she could care less. Potions could come in handy. Herbology would bore her to death since it is a class she had considered naptime and as for Defense Against the Dark Arts; she knew she would enjoy it. It was master's favorite class after all.

"As for sorting you into a house," Dumbledore said after he finished his speech on the classes. "we can do that now." He said as he gestured towards the Sorting Hat. Feronia blinked a few times before looking to where he was pointing. She stood up and walked up to it. "This?" She asked, pointing towards a large black pointed hat. Feronia looked back to see Dumbledore nod before averting her gaze back to the hat. She grabbed the hat and put it on, only to find a voice in her head.

"Hmm…another werewolf I see; the second to ever come to Hogwarts. A powerful one at that but what a shame, working for the likes of _him._ Ah very smart I see, good for Ravenclaw but too much bravery and stubbornness. Filled with courage and power. Raised to be the best of the best. Hmm…what's this? I sense a powerful urge in you...but…I can't detect the source of it…how interesting. Slytherin would be an excellent house for you but… Gryffindor would be a better choice. So much bravery for a such a large task…" The hat spoke in Feronia's head and she tensed, cursing at it in her mind, daring it to speak such a thing out loud.

"Hm, more Gryffindor qualities then Slytherin…however… Hufflepuff is a better choice for you since you possess all qualities…"

"Don't even think about." Feronia warned under her breath. _From what I know, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to me would be considered easy prey._

"Not Hufflepuff you say? Are you sure it is that would suit you better…despite you being a werewolf." The hat suggested but the werewolf bluntly told him no in her mind. "Very well," The hat seemed to sigh before shouting Gryffindor. Feronia took the hat off and met Dumbledore's twinkling eyes with her golden eyes.

"Excellent house might I say." Dumbledore said smiling as Feronia put the hat back on the shelf.

"Is it?"

"Very. I have excellent students in that house. You'll make good friends there."

Feronia felt her lips curved into a small smile. "I do not really make friends easily." She said and then paused, wondering why she was being honest with Dumbledore. Feronia frowned, disliking the fact that she was being nice to her master's enemy and both he and father dearest would not like that. She shuddered lightly, remembering all father's training. It was useful but when one did not rise to his expectations they would suffer for it. Luckily being his only offspring Feronia knew what she had to do and how to do it. He made sure of that.

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly. "You'll make friends in due time I assure you." He said and then stood up. "I understand you didn't come with anything correct?"

Feronia nodded, her thoughts still on her father.

"I have the items and robes you need for the classes you signed up for." He said, looking over the list where she had marked the classes she wished to take. Feronia wondered how he had gotten it but then remembered she had left it on his desk. "You can start classes tomorrow and I will deal with your professors so they will know you're coming." He said, peering at Feronia with a glint in his eye. She started to suspect something about him but soon shrugged it off when he continued to speak. "There should be a dorm free for you. I will have your items put there by the time you get there."

Feronia smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"If you like I can have someone show you the way there."

Feronia snorted softly and nodded. "I got lost last time." She mumbled.

Dumbledore chuckled. "It is almost time for dinner. You are required to be there. I can take you to the Great Hall and there someone will show you where to go."

"Thanks." Feronia said and immediately her mind started to wander on how to kill this man. She was nervous about the fact that Dumbledore was one of those people where the truth could slip out if you were not careful.

"Before we go…"

The girl raised a brow, questioning to the wizard in front of her.

The wizard furrowed his brows and peered at Feronia over the edge of his glasses. "Is there something you would like to talk about?"

Feronia narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore, now wondering if he did know something about her that he was not supposed to know.

"No sir." The nervous girl answered quietly, eyeing the man.


End file.
